Secrets
by lalalala72
Summary: What I think is going to happen with Dair in the remainder of the season
1. The Kids Stay In The Picture

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or any of these characters.**

"Oh for crying out loud, Humphrey!" As soon as their lips collided, they felt it. There was a spark of electricity that exploded inside the both of them. Before they knew it, Blair's hands had traveled up to his neck, clasping them tightly together, bringing him as close as he could possibly get. He took this as permission to hold her, too. He grabbed her hips and gently picked her up, making her moan into his mouth. He placed her on the piano and she wrapped her legs around him.

When she started to reach for the buttons on his shirt, they heard the elevator ding. Within a second, they were apart, on separate parts of the room. Blair quickly fixed her hair as she heard the voice of her best friend, Serena call her name "Blair?" Dan's eyes went wide, as did Blair's. "Blair? Are you here? I need your help."

She could hear the fear in Serena's voice. She motioned for Dan to hide, but he refused, and followed her over to the elevator. "S? Is that you?"

Serena peeked her head out of the elevator. "B, it's Chuck. He's with me but he won't get up." Her eyes narrowed when she noticed Dan. "Maybe you can do something."

Blair awkwardly nodded her head. "I'll try." As she walked over to the elevator, Dan tried his hardest not to check her out. He stared up to the ceiling, but got a quick glance as she arrived at the elevator. "Chuck? What's going on with you?" She knelt down next to him and took his hand in hers.

"It's my-my dad. It was my dad!" He practically screamed the last part. "He's a murderer, a filthy, lying, murderer. And I wanted to be like him!" He tried getting up, but stumbled a little bit. Blair took his arm and threw it around her shoulder, but she wasn't strong enough to carry him by herself. Without even asking or looking, Dan helped her.

Her head was still spinning from what almost happened earlier. She was pretty quiet, not knowing what to say or think. Serena followed them upstairs as they placed Chuck on Blair's bed. They all turned to leave, but Chuck grabbed Blair's hand. Dan gave her a look that she had no idea how to comprehend. "Stay with him Blair. I want to talk to Dan anyway."

Dan's eyebrows shot up as Serena said this, and she took his hand, pulling him into her room. Blair sat there with a very drunk Chuck Bass, wishing they'd never come into the apartment. She was wishing that she went to Dan's loft instead of him coming to her place. Her hand found her temple, and she rubbed it furiously. She cannot have feelings for Dan Humphrey.

00000000000000000

Dan sat on Serena's bed as she excused herself to go to the ladies room. He looked around the room, nothing had really changed since he'd last been there. He thought about Blair's room, and how he'd much rather be in there with her. Preferably on her bed, with her. In between the sheets, with her. He shook his head trying to shake the thought away. Sure, he'd been thinking about her a lot lately. She's amazing and beautiful and smart and funny. The list goes on and on, but the most important fact, is that she's nothing like he thought she was.

All of these years when they hated each other, they didn't know each other. What if he was with Serena all of this time when he should've been with her? And the same with her and Chuck. What if they're the ones who are meant to be?

He was taken out of his trans when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and looked at the new text message he had.

"I think we need to talk. - Blair"

He quickly texted her back, checking to make sure Serena wasn't out yet, because he was sure that he was smiling like a little school girl.

"How fast can you get out of there?"

Within a matter of seconds, she texted him back.

"Already gone, on my way to your loft. The question is, how long are you gonna let Serena lead you on for?"

He furrowed his eyebrows when he read this, but was intterupted with his thoughts on this when Serena finally came out of the bathroom, wearing hardly anything. He stared at her for a long time, but it wasn't what he remembered. He didn't need nor did her want her anymore. He'd moved on.

He turned his head quickly away from her and got up from her bed. "Listen, I've really got to go. My dad wants to talk to me."

"Oh well I'll go with you. I wanted to talk to Rufas anyway." He held up a hand, stopping her from moving.

"No, no. It's fine, I think I'd better do this alone." She nodded her head, not saying a word. He walked out, smiling all the way to Brooklyn.

00000000000000

Dan practically ran up to his loft, quickly opening the doors. He saw no signs of anybody being there. "Blair? Are you here?" He walked around, checking the rooms, not seeing her anywhere. "I guess not." He whispered to himself, a bit disappointed.

He dropped down on the couch and perched his feet on the coffee table, relaxing himself. He finally had a little time to think. Did he like Blair? The answer was pretty obvious, even if he opposed to it. He didn't wish for this to happen, but he's glad it did. He sees her in an all new light and he can't believe what he's been missing.

After ten minutes of sitting alone, he pulled out his phone and decided to call her. As if on cue, he heard to door open. "Humphrey? Are you here yet?" He turned around to see Blair with a few bags in her hands. He thought about how she said yet, but dropped it when he saw the smile on her face. God, it was breathtaking.

She put the bags on the table and sat in one of the bar seats, waiting for him to walk over. When he did, he reached for one of the bags, but she quickly smacked his hand away. "Ouch Waldorf, a little more gentle please."

Her face was serious as she looked at him. "Did you sleep with her?"

He practically choked on air as she said this and looked at her face for a sign, but saw nothing. "I'm sorry, what?"

She stood up from her seat and walked over to him, coming within a close proximity, but stopped so that they still couldn't touch each other at all. "I was here for a little while longer than I wish I could've been, waiting for you to come, but you never did. I know how S is when she's vulnerable. And I also know how you are when you're with her."

Dan reached for her hand and the touch gave them small shocks. He stared into her eyes for a long time, and when he didn't say anything, he saw them start to water a little bit. "No, I didn't sleep with her."

She quickly pulled her hand away and ran it through her hair, walking back to her chair. She let out a sigh. "Well, that's very good. Because for a moment I thought that you may have forgotten what had happened earlier." They were both silent for a moment, and Dan contemplated walking over to her and just ripping her clothes off. After much thought, he decided against it, as much as he wanted to do it.

"So, what's in the bags?" He asked, coughing slightly in order to clear his throat to talk.

"Oh right. Well, I walked in here, and got hungry while I was waiting for you, so I walked to the little deli down the street, which was surprisingly still open at this hour, and picked up a few things." She pulled out cold-cuts and Dan just stared with his eyes wide. This was not like her. "I know what you're thinking, and do not look at me like that." She said jokingly as she placed to meat and rolls on the table. "I just figured, I'm friends with this guy from Brooklyn, I might as well eat what people from Brooklyn eat." She smirked at him.

Still, he stopped really hearing what she was saying after the word 'friends.' What did this mean? "Blair, friends?"

She nodded her head as if there was nothing wrong with what she said. "Yes, just friends. Now how about you pop in a movie and I make some sandwiches."

He quickly removed her hands from the meat and gently pushed her towards the TV. "I do not trust you with food, especially mediocre food. You pick the movie, I'll make the food." She sighed a little, but didn't really mind the trade off. He smiled to himself as he watched her serious face looking for a movie. They were not just friends, at least he didn't want them to just be friends..

00000000000000

Halfway through Breakfast at Tiffany's, they had their plates to the side and Blair was asleep on Dan's shoulder. He looked at the clock and saw the it was 2 AM, there was no way that Blair would be going back to the city by herself at this time of night, he wouldn't let her. He picked her up, she stirred a little but didn't fully wake up. He walked over to his bedroom and gently placed her on his bed. For a minute or two, he just stood over her, watching her sleeping figure. Soon enough he walked out of the room, giving her peace, and passed out on the couch.

000000000000000

About an hour later, he felt a hand slap his chest, waking him up. He saw lights on and a very angry Blair standing over him. He sat up quickly, realizing that he was in trouble. "What the hell, Humphrey?" He didn't know what to say, so he just looked at her. Her hair was a mess from sleeping on it, and her clothes looked slightly sideways, not the way that they looked before he put her to bed. He smiled a little at the sight, this was something that he could definitely get used to.

"Are you just going to stare at me, or are you going to explain how I got in your bed?" Still thinking of the words to say, he couldn't. For a writer, he wasn't doing to well. He knew what he wanted to say, but to actually say them to Blair Waldorf? He couldn't. At least not yet. Instead, he did the most daring thing he has ever done: He reached for her hand and pulled her on top of him, kissing the hell out of her.

Her eyes were wide, and she was angry. But she got those familiar sparks and felt the butterflies in her stomach and quite frankly, she just didn't give a shit about what his social standing was anymore. She liked him, and she was done hiding that from herself. He ran her hands through his hair and started kissing him back with passion. After a minute, she got up from him, leaving him very disappointed. But when he saw her bite her lip and reach out for his hand, all was forgiven.

She led him into his bedroom and threw him down on the bed, straddling his hips. She reached to take her shirt off, but he stopped her. "Blair.."

"Shut up, Humphrey." She practically screamed as she attacked his lips again.

0000000000000000000

The next morning when Dan woke up, he noticed the opposite side of his bed was empty. He sat up quickly, scared that that was the last time he'd ever see Blair. That she would never want to talk to him again and say that this was all his fault. Before he could fully freak out though, he noticed a note on his nightstand. He picked it up and read it to himself.

'Humphrey, before you freak out, like I know you're already doing, S called and need my help with something. But I was thinking that we could possibly meet for a coffee later this afternoon? Call me. - Waldorf'

He smiled at the use of their last names and reached for his phone to call her.

0000000000000000000

He was already at the cafe, away from the UES, he might add, an hour before that had to meet. He didn't want to risk being late at all. When she finally came in, his face lit up, as did hers when she saw him. He pulled her seat out for her and she smiled at him, thanking him silently.

For a moment it was quiet. But it wasn't awkward, it wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, it was just the opposite. Them just being in company with one another was enough. Dan broke the silence though, deciding they needed to clear some stuff up. "Blair, before you say anything to stop me, just let me say this." She nodded her head. "I like you. And I know that we're supposedly 'not friends' but it's not like that for me. I like you, and I want you, more than you'll ever know."

She stared at him for a little while, as if she was shocked that he actually liked her. Very quietly and quickly, she added, "I like you too."

Dan smirked to himself, deciding to tease her a little bit. "I'm sorry, what?" She stared at him with warning wide eyes, and he placed a finger to his ear. "I didn't hear you, could you repeat that?"

"I like you too!" Some people turned around as she shouted this, but there was nobody in the cafe that could report any of this to Gossip Girl, which was her biggest worry.

"That's what I thought you said, I just wanted to clarity." He smirked at her and cautiously reached for her hand, seeing if she would allow it. When she did, he gripped it a little tighter.

"I, too, just want to clarify one thing." He nodded his head, scared of what she was going to say. "I want to keep us a secret. For the sake of Serena and Chuck and-"

"Deal." He said without even thinking.

"Really? I thought you would oppose to that."

"Are you disappointed that I didn't?" He asked with an eyebrow shooting up.

"No, not at all. I'm glad you understand." For a while, they sat at the cafe, free from the UES, free from life at all. They could just be them, out in the open and it was great. But it wouldn't be that way for long.

**Okay, this is my first Gossip Girl fanfiction. I'm in love with the Dair relationship, so I just had to write a story about it. This is going to be 5 chapters long, one for each of the new episodes. I'm sticking with stuff I heard in spoilers. **

**The more reviews I get, the faster I update!**


	2. Petty In Pink

**Disclaimer: I do no own Gossip Girl, nor do I own these characters. As much as I wish that I did, I don't.**

For the majority of the past two weeks, Blair's been staying at Dan's loft. They were going to try staying at Blair's one night, but they felt that the risk of getting caught was much, much bigger than being at his place. They were sleeping together, but for most of their nights together, they would sit around and talk. Everything Dan said made her laugh and everything Blair said made him smile.

It was around 7 AM, late for Blair to be waking up, and much too early for Dan to be up. She practically jumped out of his bed, rocking it enough to make him stir a little. She hated leaving when he was awake, it was nearly impossible. She always snuck out as early as she could. She figured she was safe, and very quietly gathered her clothes, putting them on. Right when she was about to leave, she heard his voice. "Where do you think you're going?"

She stood, still facing the opposite way of him, trying to think of an excuse to leave. He always tried making her stay as long as she possibly could. And to be honest, she wished that she could stay forever, but she couldn't. She turned around to face him, with a small smile playing on her lips. "I was going to meet my mother for breakfast. Care to join us?" She asked jokingly.

"Oh, of course. I'm sure your mother would be so incredibly ecstatic to see me." He rolled back over and tried going back to sleep, but Blair wouldn't allow it after he said that. She placed her stuff on his coffee table and walked back over to him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked in a serious voice, pushing him to sit up and have a real conversation with her.

"It means that I don't think your mom would be so proud to see you with a poor writer from Brooklyn." She instantly saw the pain in his face, and she knew that he was serious about this.

"My mother, is married to Cyrus. Have you met him? I mean sure, he's successful, but looks wise, I don't think she has any room to talk."

"Gee, thanks." She looked at how adorable he looked right now, with his hair a mess. Bed-head suited him. She gave him a quick kiss and re-gathered her things as she ran out of his loft. She didn't like looking back, because if she did, she would end up staying. And that would not be good.

00000000000000

Serena wouldn't be up for another two hours, she supposed. She looked through her contacts, trying to find somebody she really could have breakfast with, but there was nobody she could think of who wasn't doing anything already. She walked into her favorite breakfast place and got a table for one.

She casually looked through the menu, already knowing what she was going to get, but not wanting to look stupid just staring at the ceiling. "Blair, it's so nice to see you." She frowned at the sound of the all-too familiar face. But before she turned around to face him, she plastered a fake smile on her face, knowing that he was going through a rough time, she didn't want to be mean to him.

"Chuck." She stood up and gave him a quick hug.

"Do you mind if I join you?" She was silent for a moment, trying to think of an answer. She knew Dan would be pissed if he ever found out that they were having breakfast together. And quite frankly, she didn't want to have breakfast with him. "Or are you here with someone else?" A sad look came to his face, and she just couldn't bare to see it.

"Of course you can join me." They both sat down in their seats. It was quiet. But not like when she's with Dan. This was uncomfortable and awkward. "So, what's going on with you?"

"Blair, I miss you." She stared at him for a moment. If this were a month ago, she would've practically jumped for joy. But not now. She turned her head slightly as she pondered what he was saying.

Unable to think of any words to say, she muttered a small "Oh?"

"That's all you have to say?" He used his toothy grin on her, knowing that always got to her. She looked away from his smile as she spoke again.

"Listen, Chuck, I care about you. And I always will. But I kissed somebody, and it was a truly life-changing event. That one kiss, changed me." He stared at her with wide eyes, and as she said this, his happy mood disintigrated to anger.

"What? Who?"

"I shouldn't say." For a moment, it was silent again. And she could see that those last words were lingering in his mind. His eyebrows were scrunched up, and she knew what that meant: He needed to find out.

Before he could say anything else to her, the waiter came to the table, saving them from this conversation. "So, what can I get for you two?" He said smiling, completely oblivious to the stupid act that Blair just made.

"Nothing for me, actually. I was just leaving." She placed her napkin on the table, and practically ran out of there. When Chuck didn't come after her, though, was when she got really worried. That meant one of two things, that he just didn't care anymore. Or that he needed to find out, and would do that without her. It was the latter that she was worried about.

0000000000

When Blair walked into her apartment, she was instantly greeted by Serena. Normally, she sneaks into her room before Serena is even near being awake. She has never been caught before. But she just had to get breakfast. "S, hey." She said non-chalantly as she tried pushing her way past her, but she didn't let her go.

"Don't 'hey' me. Where the hell have you been?" Serena stared at Blair with wide eyes, which was a bad sign. It meant she was suspicious.

"I went to breakfast." She wasn't totally lying when she said that, hopefully she would buy it.

"I mean before that. I mean all night." Blair didn't know what to say. She had no excuses. "Were you with a guy or something?"

Blair's face instantly lit up as the light-bulb went off in her head. 'Yes, the same guy I kissed.' "Yeah, I was."

She finally pushed her way past a shocked Serena. But Serena turned around, not done with this conversation, just like Blair was hoping. "Who was he?"

Still not looking, she smiled. She knew Serena much too well. She cleared her face as she turned back to face her. "I can't tell you that." Serena's mouth opened slightly, shocked at the fact that she wasn't telling her. "I know, I know. We tell each other everything. But he wants to keep in on the down-low for the time being. And I promised that I wouldn't tell anybody, including you, as much as that hurts." She reached for her hand, and Serena's face softened slightly. "I promise you though, you'll be the first to know." They smiled at each other, before Blair ran up to her room with a successful smile on her face.

0000000000000

A couple of hours later, Blair heard a knock on her door. "Come on in, S." She was entirely too wrapped up in her movie to get up and answer the door.

When it opened, though, she didn't see her best friends blonde hair, she saw her boyfriends dark hair. Knowing that Serena was right downstairs, she paused her movie and walked up to him. "I'm not Serena, but can I still come in?" He smiled at her, and she smacked his arm with a serious face. "Ouch Waldorf, we really need to talk about this hitting thing."

"How did you get in here? Serena is here!" She whisper-screamed, scared that Serena was even more suspicious now.

"Yeah, I know. She let me in." He said nonchalantly, and plopped down on her bed, pulling out his laptop.

"What'd you say your reason for coming here was?" She asked, thoroughly confused.

"We were scheming against Vanessa. And since Vanessa practically tried to kill her, she didn't mind one bit." Blair smiled slightly, she loved how smart he was. "But anyway, we have bigger problems.

"Like what?" Blair asked as she walked closer to Dan and saw what webpage he was on: Gossip GIrl.

_Looks like Queen B is getting it on with a secret somebody. The question that everyone wants to know, is who? It is the UES, it could be anybody._

_-XOXO Gossip Girl_

"That mother-chucker." She whispered, mostly to herself.

"I'm sorry, did you just say Chuck?" She nodded in defeat. "When did you talk to Chuck?"

"After I left this morning and went to breakfast, he was there. It wasn't planned though, I promise." She saw the look in her eyes, and decided that he trusted her.

He nodded his head back to her. "Okay. Well what did you say to make his tell Gossip Girl?"

"He told me that he missed me, so I told him that I kissed somebody." Dan was silent as he thought about what she was telling him. "What are you thinking?"

He looked at her slightly, a shy far-off look in his eyes. "You told him because he told you that he missed you." She didn't question it, he just accused her of it.

"Excuse me?" She stood up now, a bit furious at him. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"You just told me that you did that!" He screamed at her, and she ran over to him, covering his mouth with her hand.

"Serena. Is. Here. Quiet down!" He nodded his head. "I may have said that, but you should know that I would never do that! You should know that by now. He told me that he missed me, and I told him that I kissed somebody so that I wasn't leading him on. Not because I wanted to make him jealous."

Dan stared at her for a moment, instantly sorry about his accusation. "Blair, I-"

"Just go, Humphrey. I have to get ready for Lily's party anyway." He tried saying more, but she turned away from him, and he knew that meant she was upset with him. He grabbed his laptop and walked out as quickly and quietly as he could.

0000000000000

They caught each other's eyes at Lily's party, but she instantly looked away. '_Damn, she's really mad_.' He thought to himself. Still, he couldn't help but admire her beauty. She was wearing a pink dress, not looking like her usual attire, but let's face it, Blair Waldorf can pull anything off. Her hair was up, with a head band holding most of her bangs back, and the remainder of them were curled and hanging loosely on her face. He smiled at the head band, thinking back to one of their first days in college. He decided that he needed to apologize to her. He sent her a text to meet him in Eric's room, figuring nobody would be in there.

He saw her reach for her phone and smile at his text message, and he took that as a good sign. He walked to Eric's room and sat on his bed, waiting for her to come. When she did, she very silently walked up to him. "You wanted to talk to me?"

He smiled at her. She was trying to be mad, but he knew that she wasn't. "I wanted to tell my beautiful, secret girlfriend, that I am so sorry for being an ass earlier. I jumped to conclusions, and that was idiotic of me."

A small smile crept onto her face, and he knew that he'd won. "That's all?"

"That is all."

She grabbed the back of his neck, and he snaked his hands around her hips, kissing her with passion. "That was our first fight." Blair whispered in between kisses.

"If only we were at my loft, we would be having crazy make-up sex right now." He felt her smile into his kiss.

"Who says we have to be at your loft? I think there's a lock on that door." He raised an eyebrow, but in all seriousness, was insanely turned on about the thought of having sex as a secret couple at a big party. He walked over to the door shut it silently, locking it tightly, before pushing her on the bed and jumping on top of her.

Little did they know, though, before the door was shut, somebody had seen them. And they had a video of them kissing.

0000000000000

Downstairs in the lobby, Chuck was about to walk out, when he was stopped by a familiar voice. "Chuck, I know who Blair kissed."

He watched the video and was instantly disgusted and furious when he saw that it was Dan Humphrey. "This can't be real."

"It is. You can confront them, they'll deny it, but it's true."

All was silent for a moment as he stared at her. "Thank you, Vanessa. You've been a great help." With that he walked out.

00000000000000

Blair's head was still spinning from that sex. She walked out of Lily's apartment complex, and held up a hand to catch a taxi. She was stopped, though, by a familiar voice, one she thought she'd never hear again. "Ms. Blair, I've been looking all over for you."

"Prince Louis? What are you doing in here?" Blair asked, shocked, as she walked up to him.

"I came back for you, Blair. I need your help."

**Well, I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be up before you knew it. Remember that the more reviews I get, the faster I update!**

**Thank you to everyone who favorited/alerted/reviewed last chapter. It's much appreciated(:**


	3. The Princesses and the Frog

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor do I own Gossip Girl, whatsoever. **

"Prince Louis, what is it?" Blair asked protectively as she walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He stared at her for a long while before responding.

"It's a long story." Was all he muttered out, leaving Blair very confused.

"We have time. Do you want to come to my place?" He stared into her eyes for a moment.

"No, this needs to be public." Again, Blair was confused. Before she could say anything though, she felt him kiss her. She didn't respond to it, Dan was on her mind the entire time. She would never be able to cheat on him, even if this was a prince she was talking about.

When he finally pulled away from her, she noticed some paparazzi surrounding them and she felt even more guilty. Dan would be seeing this on Gossip Girl way before she had the chance to tell him. She was angry. She wanted to slap him and reached her hand up to do it, but he grabbed her hand very quickly, intertwining their fingers together. He put his mouth close to her ear, pulling her into a hug. Before she could do anything about it, he whispered, "Please, just play along. I'll explain later." She didn't say anything, she just nodded.

0000000000

She smiled for the cameras, enjoying the spotlight. I mean, she is Blair Waldorf, she deserved it every once in a while. She dragged the Prince up to her loft, pulling him by his hand, still smiling until they got in the elevator. Once they did, she pushed him into the wall. "What the hell was that?"

"I told you it is a long story-"

Before he could finish, she cut him off. "Shorten it!"

"Okay, okay. I guess, in short, I'm- I'm gay." Her eyes widened when he said this and she raised an eyebrow. He took that as a sign to elaborate on his confession. "I need you to pretend to be with me, because my ex-boyfriend is threatening to out me. And if I'm with a beautiful girl like you, nobody will expect a thing."

Blair thought about this. This could definitely work out in her advantage. You know, with the whole 'secret boyfriend' dilemma that she got herself into. One question came to her mind though, and it confused her. "Wait a second. Why did you pick me? Why not some other random beauty down in your country?"

He laughed at her confusion. "Because, well, to put it in the nicest way possible, I knew that you were the only person conniving enough to do it." She thought about this, and didn't know whether to take this as a compliment or an insult. Before she had time to thoroughly think about it, though, the elevator stopped at her apartment and they stepped out, only to be greeted by her mother and Serena.

They were sitting on the couch, discussing god knows what. Eleanor always did prefer Serena over Blair, she always thought so. She didn't worry about it though, everyone felt that way. She learned to get over it. She pulled Prince Louis into their view and Serena let out a gasp before a greeting.

"Mother, Serena. This is Prince Louis. He's my boyfriend." Eleanor gave her a look of shock, and her mouth widened when she used the saltation 'Prince.'

"It's very nice to meet you." She said getting up and shaking his hand, almost nervously.

Serena got up too, very lightly shaking his hand. "It's nice to see you again. This is a surprise." She said with a smile.

"Listen, we would love to catch you up on everything that's been going on," Blair paused to look at Serena's reaction, and it was relief. "But we really need to discuss something. So, if you do not mind, we will be up in my room if you need us." She quickly pulled his hand, again dragging her up to her room.

0000000000000

For about an hour, they talked. He told her about his being gay, and she told him all about her secret relationship. She also added that it was perfect timing, since she needed to find a cover herself anyway. Her phone rang, and when she saw that it was Dan, she was pleased. But then she remembered about the paparazzi and the fact that it could possibly be on Gossip Girl already.

She very nervously answered the phone. "Heyyyy Humphrey."

"Blair, we need to talk." She sighed, she knew this would all get out. She just hoped that after she explained everything to Dan, he wouldn't be mad.

"I'll come to your loft." They quickly said their goodbyes, and she sat next to Louis. "I have to go see him. Is that fine?"

"Yes, yes. Of course. I should be getting back to my hotel anyway."

They walked to her door, and she opened it, but then immediately closed it, turning around to face him. "You don't mind if I-"

"No, I do not. You're doing enough for me, I may as well return the favor." She nodded, thankfully, before going downstairs.

They saw Serena sitting down reading a magazine. "Me and Louis are gonna go back to his place for a little while."

Serena looked up, a little skeptically, which worried Blair a little bit. "Have fun." She nodded and they walked off.

00000000000

The doorbell to Dan's loft rang and he was suddenly nervous. He had this little speech planned out in his head about how much he liked her. And sure, he wasn't a prince, but he could treat her like a princess. She shook his head, that was corny. He should've thought of something better. He reached to open the door. The small smile that he had on his face, immediately disappeared when he saw that it wasn't Blair at his door, but it was her ex-boyfriend, Chuck.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" After all that Chuck had done to the people that he cared about, Dan was surprised that he was still around. If he were him he would've at least tried to keep some distance.

"I think the question is, what the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?" Dan's face flushed. He didn't know what to say, and Chuck was obviously angry. How did he know?

He looked for words but came to a blank. Without thinking, he muttered out the stupidest thing he could've said. "She's not your girlfriend." Chuck stared at him for a long while. Dan looked down and noticed that his hand was beginning to ball up in a fist and Dan knew that he had to say something. "I mean, I'm not doing anything with her. I really don't know what you're talking about."

You can see that Chuck is still extremely tense, and is getting angrier by the second. He pulls out his phone and opens up the video of Dan and Blair kissing. He showed it to Dan, and he didn't know what to say. "Where'd you get this?"

Chuck didn't say anything. He let out a small, knowing chuckle. He turned around like he was about to leave, which left Dan even more scared. But he didn't leave. He instead punched Dan right in face, causing him to fall to the floor.

He didn't open his eyes right away, he didn't want to see Chuck's next move. He did however, hear his shoes pounding on the floor, coming closer and closer to him. He was prepared to be put in a coma or something. Usually, he would decline his punches, and punch him instead, but he didn't see this one coming. And he certainly didn't have the strength to hit him now.

Before anything else could happen though, he heard Blair's voice, and silently thanked god for her timing. "Chuck, what the hell?" She asked him, and Dan slightly opened his eyes. He saw her push him.

"I should be asking you that Blair. What's going on with you and Humphrey?"

Blair was now in the same position as Dan was a few minutes ago. She whispered a small. "Please do not tell anybody Chuck."

She let out a loud laugh now and smirked at her. "Why should I do that?"

"Because if you really love me, like you say that you do, you will do this one favor for me." Dan saw Chuck's face lighten up a little bit.

"I don't know if I can do that." Blair placed a hand on his. Dan ignored that pang of jealousy because he knew that she was doing this for them. She gave him a look and he somehow changed his mind. "Fine."

He said nothing else and left, slamming the door behind him. Blair looked at Dan, who was still on the floor. "Oh my god, your eye!"

He nodded, he didn't need to see it the know how bad it was. "Yeah, it's okay." He lied, getting up and walking over to Blair. "We need to talk about this prince thing."

She smiled slightly. By the way that he took her hand, she knew he wasn't mad. "Now, I may not be a prince, hell, I'm not even from the Upper East Side. But, I care about you, a lot. And I'm not ready to lose you-"

"Dan, the prince is gay." She let out a small laugh, and he looked at her with confusion.

"But there's a pic-"

Again she cut him off, "He asked me to be his cover, and I figured that it worked out on both ends."

He stared for a moment, starting to worry her. But then a smile came to his face and she was filled with regret. "You're amazing, Waldorf."

"I've been told." She said with a chuckle, and he kissed her. And again, she forgot all about everything that just happened. She forgot about their social standings and she kissed him back with everything inside of her.

000000000000

The next morning, she got a text from Louis to meet her at the diner. She cringed a bit at the thought of eating at a diner, but she agreed to it. She walked in and smiled when she saw him. He pulled her seat out for her, and then sat back in his own. "So how did the boyfriend take it?"

Blair thought back to last night and smiled, not wanting to gross Louis out with the details. "I'd say pretty well."

"That's good." They sat in silence for a minute while Blair looked at her menu. "Listen, there's actually one more thing I forgot to add."

Blair look up from her menu and stared with wide eyes as Louis pulled an engagement ring box out. "Louis. What is this?"

"I need you to marry me."

Again, Blair was angry. She didn't know what to say. He knew that she had a boyfriend. And she knew that he was gay. So what was this? "But, I don't understand." She said with a little tensity in her voice.

"Haven't you always wanted to be a princess?" She thought about it for a moment, and then nodded her head a little bit. "Well I prefer to be in the closet, at least until I'm ready to come out. If you marry me, it would only be until then."

She knew there was more, but she stopped him. "And how long would that be?" She was still angry, but she was softening up to the idea.

"I don't know. It could be short, it could be long. But, when we are done, you keep your name as Queen Blair." Tons of emotions ran through Blair. Queen? She was always meant for this position. She had to do this.

"Yes." His eyes widened, but he didn't say anything, not wanting her to change her mind. He placed the ring on her finger and she smiled at it.

But when she realized what she just committed to, a small thought came to her mind. 'I don't think Dan's going to understand this as much.'

**Okay, this is the newest chapter. Reviews make me update faster(:**


	4. Shattered Bass

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of these characters.**

Blair was pacing up and down her room. She didn't know what to do. She told her mother and Serena of her 'engagement.' She even plastered a sort of fake smile on her face for them. Let's face it, though, she was about to become a princess. That thought secured her a little. In her mind, she already told Dan. And he was so incredibly happy. He wants to move to France with her. And it would be like he was her husband.

But in reality, she hasn't had the strength to break it to him yet, because she knows that he will not react like she wished that he would. It's been two day and she's avoided him, not wanting to tell him yet but also not wanting to lie to him. She had to do it today, she knew she did. So, she was pacing because she needed to go over to his loft and tell him. She figured that waiting longer would only make it worse.

Without thinking, she grabbed her purse and strutted downstairs and out of the lobby, catching a cab. She didn't give Dan any warning that she was coming, she wanted to surprise him. She wanted to kiss him passionately before she gave any sign of there being something wrong, just in case that was their last.

She arrived in Brooklyn sooner than she wished that she would've. She threw some money at the cab driver and slowly made her way into the building. When she reached his loft, she opened the door and walked in. She didn't see him anywhere. She peeked into him bedroom and saw him sleeping soundly.

Not wanting to wake him, she quietly left his room and went into the kitchen, attempting to surprise him with breakfast. About 20 minutes later though, the loft was filled with the scent of burntness and this awoke Dan. "So you ignore me for two day and you try burning down my loft. What ever did I do, Waldorf?"

She saw the sarcasm on his face, but she couldn't find the words to talk. So instead, she walked closer and closer to him, until finally she jumped. He caught her legs, holding her up. And then he kissed her, and she savored it. When they broke apart, she put her head in the crook of his neck, never wanting to leave this position. Why did she agree to do this with Louis? How could she ever be so stupid? "Blair, what's going on?"

She didn't want to, but she jumped off of him and sat on one of the bar seats. "We need to talk."

Cautiously, he walked over to the front of the island, and reached for her hand. He tried intertwining their fingers, but was instantly alarmed by the huge rock on her ring finger. "Blair-"

"Dan, let me explain."

He knew that she was sorry because she called him by his first name. But he didn't care. "Blair, you're marrying him? I thought he was gay!"

Blair flinched a little at the tone of his voice. "He is! He just needs my help." She walked closer to him and reached out to touch him, but he moved away from him. "Just please, let me explain." It took him a moment, but he shook his head, deciding to hear her out. "Yes, I'm going to marry him. But it won't be for long! Only until he's ready to come out and-"

"And what? Do you just expect me to be fine with this? Maybe move to France with you and continue the secrecy there?" For a long while, Blair just stared at him. Her dreams were instantly shattered. "I'm sorry Blair, but I can't do this anymore."

"Dan, please. Please, I am begging you to be okay with this." He chuckled a little, and she took that as a bad thing. She knew that she was being stupid by even thinking that he could put this behind him. She had one more idea. She walked closer to him and planted a kiss on his lips. He didn't respond for a moment, but she didn't give up. When he did respond, she deepened it, pushing him back into his bedroom.

000000000000

After they finished, they both fell asleep. When Blair woke up, she had a smile on her face. She really would get the best of both worlds. She would get to be a queen and be with the guy that she really really liked. Maybe even loved. She was taken aback, though, when she turned over to realize that she was the only one in bed. She got up instantly and investigated the rest of the apartment, but there was no sign of him.

However, when she reached the front door, there was an envelope attached to it with her name written on the front of it. She muttered a small, sad "No." before reaching for it and tearing it open.

In messy handwriting, it read:

'Blair,

I don't think you understand how much you mean to me. Within a few months, you've became my better half, my most important half. I don't know what to think of anything that's been going on. There's a part of me that loves you- yes love. I now realize that's it's been from the beginning, from the very first day I ever saw you. You took my breath away, and somehow you still manage to do that. But we can't do this anymore. I want you to be happy. And if being a queen makes you happy, then do it. If being with Chuck makes you happy, then be with him. Only be with me if you feel absolute certainty to do so in your heart. I will always be in love with you, and I wish the best for you.

Love, Dan.'

Blair felt the tears streaming down her face as she read it over and over and over again, until she had the words nearly memorized. She felt defeated.

000000000000

When Dan returned to the loft, it was empty. No sign of Blair, no sign of anything but normality. Or at least what he remembered to be normal before Blair came along. He realized that he lost her. If she wasn't here now, she was gone. Off to go get married. Not knowing what else to do, he walked to the kitchen and reached for the vodka, drinking it straight.

000000000000

Blair sat in Central Park, not wanting to go home, or anywhere else for that matter. She just wanted to stay in this abandoned place of the park for as long as she could. She needed to gain her composure before the went home. She was supposed to be happily engaged. In fact, in a little over a week, she would be happily married. She wiped the tears away and figured that if she was doing this wedding, she was going to do it right. She pulled out her phone and called Dorota, asking her to meet her. She had a lot to do.

0000000000000

While standing outside of a floral shop, Chuck spotted Blair, and walked up to her. "I heard the news. It brings a whole new meaning to the name 'Queen B.'" He had a serious look on his face and she tried not to break down right there. She was supposed to be happy.

"Well, I was always meant to be one." She gave a small smile and they were both silent for a moment.

"I knew this thing with Humphrey wasn't real." He said his name with disgust and she flinched a bit.

"Chuck, I really don't want to talk about it." She turned and tried walking away, but he stopped her.

"I will always love you. And when this whole thing crashes and burns, I'll be waiting for you." She stared at him, now feel disgust towards him, and rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye Chuck." She walked back into the florists, greeting Dorota, but her mind was somewhere else entirely.

0000000000000

After a busy day, she was finished nearly everything. She picked out her dress, with some help from Serena, and everything else was in place. The last thing to do was the invitations. They sat down at the dining room table, with mostly blank invitations in front of them. "So, I think I'm going to ask Dan to be my date for your wedding."

Blair's eyes instantly went wide, and she felt as if she would cry until she couldn't anymore. But she fought the urge and responded to Serena. "I don't think he would be interested in coming to my wedding. We are not friends."

Serena gave her a weird look. "But I miss him. And I love him."

Blair couldn't take it anymore. She felt like the tears were about to come out. "I have to use the ladies room, if you'll excuse me." Serena nodded and Blair practically ran there. She tried to keep this quick, crying as fast as she could. But it just didn't work. After a minute or too, she forced the tears to stop, but they just didn't. For what felt like hours, she sat on the bathroom floor, just letting it all out.

00000000000000

A few days before the wedding, Dan got his invitation in the mail. He stumbled, already drunk and it was only noon, over to grab the mail. He spotted the invitation instantly and stared at it for a long while, before ripping it to shreds. No, he would not be attending.

**Don't abandon this story yet! I promise that the ending will be happy(: Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

When Blair awoke the morning of her wedding, she had a small smile plastered on her face. Sure, this was a fake wedding. And sure, she may have lost the guy that she was possibly in love with, but she was going to be a Queen in a few hours. She'd always dreamt of this. Of course, her prince wasn't gay and she didn't imagine her love to be a pauper, but- No. She needed to get Dan out of her head. They were over. She can't change that, but she can try to forget. That was the best she could do.

Blair was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw her best friend walk in with a nice breakfast for her. She smiled at her, "Scrambled eggs for the blushing bride." Blair gave her a confused look, as if to say 'Scrambled eggs? That's so...not me.' "I know what you're thinking, B, but I figured, you're going to be a Queen in a few hours, might as well enjoy mediocre food while you can."

I smiled and sighed as I forced the food down my thought. To be honest, I wasn't feeling so good. Maybe I was catching a cold or something. I decided to talk, not really wanting to eat. "So, who are you taking to the wedding?" I was hoping to hear that it was not Dan, that she had a new boyfriend this week.

"Well, I wanted to take Dan, but when I asked him, he said that he'd never go to your wedding in a million years. He also sounded a little drunk." Blair's thoughts were all mixed up. Sure she figured that Dan wouldn't want to go, but he was drunk? He only drinks on special occasions. He must really be hurting. "So, I'm going alone."

I know I should've felt some sort of compassion for Serena, but to be honest, I felt none whatsoever. She doesn't appreciate Dan. She doesn't love him. She loves the idea of him. It was in that moment that I decided I needed to see him. I handed her my food and rushed to find an outfit. "What are you doing?"

Thank god I'm an excellent liar. "I just need to go check on the church to see if everything is in place, I won't be long."

"Oh I'll go with you, let me just-"

I cut her off before she could finish. "I'd really rather go alone. But thanks for everything S, you're a terrific friend/maid of honor." She gave me a sort of confused smile, but didn't say anything about it as I ran out of the door.

00000000000

I knocked a couple of times on the loft door, but heard no movement. Just as I was about to leave, I heard a voice. "My god, I'm coming. Alright?"

He opened the door and he was almost unrecognizable. He appeared to be growing a beard, that look did not fit him. What was in his hand is what worried me most though: An almost empty bottle of booze. "Well, if it isn't little miss queen."

I pushed my way past him and sat on a bar stool. God, I miss this place. I miss him. "Dan, I just wanted to apologize again."

He nodded and placed the bottle on the table and stood in front of her. "So today's the big day." She nodded. "You know how I'm celebrating?"

"With a bottle of booze?" He put his finger on his nose indicating that she was correct. "Dan, it's 8 in the morning and you're drunk."

He grabbed his bottle and took another swig. "It's five o'clock somewhere." Blair shook her head and decided that she's seen enough of this. She got up to leave but his voice stopped her. "So, you're really going to go through with this?"

Not even looking back, she responded. "Yes."

"Well, I'm gonna miss you Blair. I already do." Her heart melted and she wanted to turn around and wrap herself in his arms, but she didn't move. "I'll always be here for you if you change your mind." With that she walked out.

00000000000

She left him, again. He chugged some more alcohol and went to sit down on the couch. Well, sitting didn't really happen, he more like plopped down. He just couldn't control what he was doing. Time past, but it didn't feel like very long to him, he was in a drunken state. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, he saw his father standing in front of him.

"I got a call from Blair." Dan sat up and instantly felt his head spinning.

"What time is it?" He didn't feel drunk anymore, he just had a throbbing headache.

"It's 4 o'clock and Blair's wedding is in three hours. C'mon, we gotta get ready." Rufas reached for him, trying to pull him up, but Dan refused. He went to take another sit of vodka, but realized the bottle was empty. "Get off your ass and get ready Dan."

His language shocked him. Rufas rarely ever cursed at Dan, or at anybody for that matter. "I can't watch her do this, Dad."

He sat down next to him on the couch. "I figured she was the one." Dan gave him a confused look. "When you asked me for advice that one day about the 'secret friend' you have, I had no idea it was her. But I've been keeping an eye on you, trying to figure it out. When I heard about the wedding, and that you refused to go, I figured it out."

"Well, there's nothing now. She's marrying him, not me."

"So?" Dan looked at him, again with a confused glare. "Thinking back to when I was your age, I should've gone after Lily. I should've fought for her. If you really love this girl, then you at least need to try to get her back."

He contemplated this for a moment. He did love her. He always has. It was worth a shot. "Alright, let's get ready."

00000000000

Blair stood in her dressing room, staring at her reflection. She was wearing a classic wedding dress with her hair up in a bun and a tiara on. She looked like a Queen. This was meant to be. But her mind kept wandering back to the sight of Dan being drunk, and what he said to her. She shook her head. No, they were done. Being Queen is her destiny.

"Are you ready B?" Serena came in and pulled at her arm a little bit.

"As ready as I'll ever be." They walked out and Blair watched as Serena walked down the aisle first, followed by her minions. Yes, she allowed her minions to be her bridesmaids. She owed them at least that much. It was her turn now. All eyes were on her as she walked. She scanned the seats, no sign of Dan.

000000000000

He was now running. He had three hours to get ready, why on earth is he running late? He was almost there. 'Come on Dan, you have to make it.' He thought to himself. There, he could see the church.

He ran through the double doors, instantly getting all eyes on him. "I object!" He screamed and finally, caught Blair's eye. She had a look on his face that he just couldn't read. Kind of like, she was mad that he was doing this, furious, but also kind of relieved.

"Yes, we'll get to that part in a moment." The priest said, and he started to read again, but Dan stopped him.

"No, I need to say this. If the bride doesn't feel the same, I will leave, we can pretend this never happened." There was silence in the church and everybody was waiting for him to talk.

"Humphrey, stop." Blair basically whispered.

"No, I know you feel the same way I do, Blair. I'm so in love with you." Everybody gasped and now people were whispering. "Okay, I'm not a prince. I can't make you queen, but I can make you my queen. I'm poor, yes. I live in Brooklyn, yes. I'm just a writer, but god dammit, I'm in love with you and I want to make you happy."

There was silence and he noticed Blair turn to the prince and mutter something. He nodded and she dropped his hands. Dan's heart raced and he saw her walking towards him. When she was merely an inch in front of him, she whispered "I hate you for this." He frowned and turned to leave, but she grabbed his hand. "But I am also in love with you." They both smiled, and he kissed her, hearing even more gasps than before.

Without saying another word, he grabbed her hand and they ran out of there. Not looking back at anyone, not caring anymore.


End file.
